Harry Potter vs Twilight
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: My outlook on the battle between Harry Potter and Twilight!


There are so many differences between Harry Potter and Twilight. By reading this, you can tell what side I am on. Trust me; it's not hard to tell! Don't get mad, any of you Twilight fans, because these are all my opinions. I understand that this will get a lot of bad comments, but those people should get over it. It's my choice on who's better to me. So here are my opinions with cold hard facts to back it up. For the record I have read both book series. By the way, SPOILERS AHEAD!

First of all, the plot of the story itself.

Harry Potter is about how you have to find strength within, you have to put others before yourself, and friendship and love is the most important power of all.

Harry has to find the strength to fight Voldemort. He has to build up all his courage and put his life on the line.

Harry barely puts himself before others. He broke up with Ginny so she wouldn't become a target. He didn't want Ron and Hermione to come on any adventures with him because he was concerned they would be hurt, killed, or expelled.

Harry defeated Voldemort by remembering that he needed to save all of those people out in the wizarding world, and seek revenge on all of the people who had been killed. From the beginning, Harry was surviving on friendship and the love of everyone around him. He survived because of his mother's love.

Twilight on the other hand is about how important it is to have a boyfriend, and to screw everything if you have a boyfriend.

Bella did nothing except obsess over her charming Edward.

Bella threw away her friends, her future, pretty much her whole life just because she fell in 'love' with a freaking vampire.

Next, the characters personalities

Harry Potter has people who are brave, noble, shy, funny, cruel, harsh, and of course loving.

Twilight has people who are clumsy, annoying, and well, um, not original.

Third, the plot lines in general

Harry Potter is about a boy who has dealt with so much. His parents died when he was 1 year old. He has a crazy wizard chasing after him, and he has to watch people die in front of his eyes.

Twilight is about a girl that comes to Forks, Washington to live with her dad and ends up falling in love with a vampire.

Fourth, the characters tortured lives.

Harry Potter has no parents, no family except for the Dursleys. He gets put through horrible things because of a prophesy, and he has Death Eaters trying to kill him left and right. Harry has died how many times?

Bella Swan has divorced parents; sparkling vampire boyfriend and gets hunted by other vampires. Bella wants to be a vampire because she feels like she's old. SHE'S EIGHTEEN!

Fifth, how the fast the stories go

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley met in the first book. They got together in the 6th book, broke up then got back together in the end.

Edward and Bella met in the first book and got together in the first book. They broke up in the second book and got back together in the second book.

Sixth, the reality.

You probably are thinking right about now, what the heck is she talking about, these are fantasy books. Well, they may be fiction, but the morals are real. Yes, Twilight fans, people really die, you can't just turn into a vampire and everything's okay. Harry Potter books show how realistic lifestyles are, you're born, you have some enemies, you have others die, you get married, you die. Twilight on the other hand goes like this, you're born, you live for a while, and then you meet a vampire (either one you fall in love with or a real vampire!)

Seven, the popularity

Harry Potter is well liked because of the plot-line and all of the characters. Twilight is liked because in the movies the actors are attractive. Base your opinions on what really matters, people! Also, Harry Potter appeals to people for all of the magic, and friendship, and the occasional romance. Twilight is appealing because young teenage girls think that if they live in a small town, they will find a hot vampire that will fall in love with them. Good job, Stephanie Meyers, you have created deadly teenage monsters. I hope that you Twilighters know that more than 50% of the population can relate with Harry Potter for one reason. The only way you can relate with Bella is if you're clumsy, annoying and in love with Edward Cullen!

Finally, the parodies and spoofs.

Harry Potter spoofs are all for fun. The only mean ones are from Twilight fans.

Twilight spoofs are saying what Twilight is really about. There was a whole movie made about how dumb Twilight's plot is. (Vampires Suck was hilarious!) Harry Potter doesn't have enough weak spots to even make a half hour of making fun of it.

Now, I will compare character to character.

One- Remus Lupin vs. Jacob Black. Remus Lupin transforms during a full moon. Jacob Black transforms when he feels like it or when he's angry. Remus is a werewolf because he got bitten. Jacob is a werewolf because he was born into it. People like Jacob because he's hot. People like Remus because he's smart, funny, awesome, sweet, and stubborn at times. Remus obviously wins.

Two- James Potter vs. Charlie Swan. James Potter died when he was 21. Charlie Swan is still alive. James Potter actually had a story, or backround info. Charlie was just Bella's father who was a cop and a very small love life. James Potter was noble and brave, but he could be cruel, especially to Severus Snape. The only thing wrong with Charlie was he was a little weird. James wins.

Three- Weasleys vs. Cullens. The Weasleys have never tried to attack a guest. The Cullens on the other hand… The Weasleys aren't perfect. They don't have much money and they don't but new things all the time. The Cullens are loaded, buying things all over the place, and have like 5 cars! Lastly, the Weasleys are actually family, as in they are actually related. The Cullens were all close to death at one time, but then were saved by one of the others, so technically they are a collection of dead people. Weasleys win!

Four- Ginny Weasley vs. Bella Swan. Ginny Weasley liked Harry since she was 10. Bella Swan had liked Edward for about a week before she declared she loved him. Ginny was upset that Harry broke up with her, yes, but at least she still lived and ate. Bella stayed in her room until she started to hang out with Jacob. Ginny didn't date anyone while Harry was hunting the Horcruxes. Bella went on a date with Mike and ended up liking Jacob. Ginny has bright red hair. Bella has brown hair. Ginny can stand up for herself. Bella just stands around and screams for help. Ginny may be just another heroine, but at least she has a personality, unlike Bella. Another win for Harry Potter

Five- Voldemort vs. All villains of Twilight. Voldemort is clever, devious, and cruel! James, Victoria, and Laurent, all glisten in the sun. Tom Marvolo Riddle spells out I am Lord Voldemort if you jumble the letters. James, Victoria, Laurent don't have a back story! Voldemort has followers. The other three only have each other. Voldemort wants to kill Harry because he's the one person who can stop him from regaining power. Laurent, Victoria, and James want to eat Bella, that's all. Harry Potter wins again

Six- Bellatrix Lestrange vs. Jane of the Voturi. Bellatrix Lestrange is worse obviously. She kills for fun and tortures people into insanity. Jane just tortures people with her eyes. Lame. Bellatrix killed her own cousin! Jane killed some girl who didn't listen. Bellatrix is in love with her master. Jane loves no one. Bellatrix has an evil name! Jane has a normal name. Bellatrix wins the battle.

Seven- Trelawney vs. Alice. Trelawney may be older and less attractive, but you could never get bored with her, she has outrageous clothes and predictions. Alice has a normal sense of fashion, and her predictions all come from her head. Trelawney predicts things that will not always happen. Alice predicts almost everything that will happen, why would you want to know if you might die? Trelawney predicted that Voldemort would go to the Chosen One's house and that Wormtail would go back to his master. Alice predicted that Edward and Bella would fall in love and her and Bella would become best friends. No excitement there! Obviously Trelawney wins!

Eight- Hermione Granger vs. Rosalie Hale. For one, Hermione has an attitude, but she's still nice. Rosalie has an attitude if everything's not about her! Hermione also is one of the smartest people in the Harry Potter books. Rosalie hasn't exactly been claimed as 'smart'. Hermione wouldn't try and take someone's baby because she would feel much too guilty; Rosalie wouldn't care as long as she won. Hermione is loyal and she has friends that will always back her up. Rosalie only has Emmet, some of her family might help her out, but only if she is nice to them. Hermione Granger wins!

Nine- Albus Dumbledore vs. Carlisle Cullen. Albus Dumbledore has been around for a little more than 100 years, and then he died. Carlisle Cullen has lived for what 1000 years? And he is still alive. Albus may be an old man who has a long beard, and Carlisle might be an attractive person, but who really is more clever? Albus was the ONLY one –besides Harry of course- Voldemort was afraid of because of his brains and skill. People were only afraid of Carlisle because they think he's going to eat them or something. Dumbledore also constructed a well thought out plan of how he was going to die. He was going to look for the Horcrux with Harry then he would drink the poison, and get extremely weak. Harry would then take him back to Hogwarts where Draco Malfoy would kill him, but Snape would take the place of Malfoy so Draco wouldn't have to live with being a murderer. Carlisle thought of a way to get Bella safe, big whoop! Carlisle loses.

Ten- Harry Potter vs. Edward Cullen. For one, Harry Potter can actually live in the world, without 'dazzling' people. Edward Cullen wouldn't last one measly second in the real world. Another, Harry actually cares about his family. Edward on the other hand thinks he's too important to care. Harry doesn't have some girl running after him because he's a vampire, Ginny loves him for who he is. Bella only likes Edward because she likes excitement (which means she should go to the Harry Potter world, waaaaay better!) Harry Potter wins 18:0!

If you have anything to say to me, say it. If you are a Twilighter and you think Twilight is better, message me, and I will give you my own opinion. 


End file.
